


My Dancer, My Sexbang

by TheStarsMissMe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsMissMe/pseuds/TheStarsMissMe
Summary: Arin was tempted to call the trip a bust until Sexbang came out.  Seeing the vision of beauty, his heart lept in his throat. Maybe talking to other guys wouldn't be so hard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grumpyporn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=grumpyporn).



> Wowowowowow I am terrible because I have to finish other fics but HERE IS A NEW ONE MUHAHAHAHHAAA!  
> The original idea came from Tumblr user: grumpyporn! I just loved the prompt that I wanted to make something of it too but please go read their short story first!
> 
> Things will edit, character wise, tag wise, etc etc. Honestly, I'm writing this story blind so YEAH!
> 
> Thank you all for supporting me! <3

            “Hey, Arin~” Ross sang out to his friend. “Wha’cha doing today~?”  
            “Hey, Ross,” Arin replied back. He was sprawled out on a cream colored couch, twirling a pencil between his fingers with effortless skill. “I just finished a sketch idea so…nothing really. Why?”  
            “I have a proposition for you~” The Australian animator purred, perching himself on the couch armrest.  
            “Ross, for the last time. I don’t want to go on any more of your blind dates that you set up for me.” Arin huffed, now tossing the pencil in the air and catching it with one hand. “I’m perfectly happy being single.”

            With his palms raised in defense mode, Ross snorted. “Calm down! I’m not going to try and set you up with anyone. I just want to know what plans you have for tonight.”

            Arin couldn’t help but leer at his suspicious friend. He grabbed the flying pencil and sat upward, placing the writing utensil behind his left ear. “Well…like I said before, I have nothing planned.” Muscular arms crossed over his broad chest. “Why do you want to know so badly?”

            Ross traced circles on the armrest; a smirk was slowly painted on his face. “Because, my dear friend, I wanted to take you out to a strip club!”  
            “No! Absolutely not!” A bright tomato red blush crept on Arin’s cheeks. “I do not consent to this!”  
            “Why not, Arin?!” Ross exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “I think this is perfect for you to actually step out into the gay community!”  
            “Ross, it’s been only a couple days since I told you and everyone else that I was into men!” A hand tousled chestnut and blonde hair, followed up with an exasperated sigh. “Look, this is still new to me as it is to you and the gang. I’ll look into dating when I’m ready.”  
            “Then…how about you experiment with me~?”

            Taken aback, a strong push forced Arin onto his back. Ross crawled on top of his friend, a seductive smile beaming across soft pink tinted cheeks. He slowly inched his face closer and closer to the flustered counterpart. Arin began panting softly; his body was frozen. His mind rattled with thoughts that moved at such a rapid pace that he couldn’t pinpoint what he wanted to say or do. He was brought back to reality when Ross blew a raspberry in his face.  
            “R-Ross! Stop! You’re not funny!” Arin sputtered, wiping all of his hysterical friend’s spit off.  
            “Oh man…! You…you should of seen the l-look on your face!” Ross clutched his sides, laughing. “You really thought I was going to kiss you?!”  
            “Well, fuck dude! You made it convincing!”  
            “But this only proves my point!” The laughter finally died down to a minimal chuckle. Wiping his eyes from any stray tears, Ross gave Arin a hearty pat on the back. “This is why I think you should jump into open waters and just talk to other guys. So in case something like this happens, you don’t look like a fucking moron.”

            Arin was quiet. He pondered over his friend’s strangely positive advice. He wanted to get himself more acquainted with the same sex but his social skills were sub par at best. Arin was shy; he wasn’t an introvert where he felt power in being alone. He wanted to be around people, to connect with them, but he didn’t know how. That was the true definition of being shy.

            The animator heaved one final breath before giving his look of defeat to Ross, who was beaming like a bright florescent light.  
            “Alright, alright… I’ll play you’re little game and go to the strip club. But if I am too uncomfortable or bored, we leave then and there.”  
            “Deal.” The Australian smirked, shaking his uneasy opposite’s hand.

With the deal solidified, the two piled in Ross’ car and drove off to downtown Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol hello. Have any prompts/story ideas you want me to do? Please go to “I-Choose-You-Egobang” on Tumblr and let me know! <3 Thanks for the support and enjoy this heartfelt chapter!

_      I can’t believe I’m doing this…  _ Anxiety was Arin’s close friend as the car drove closer and closer to the destination. His heart leapt in his throat, his breathing becoming rapid and uneasy. “R-Ross, I’m starting to second guess this…” He nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, his voice slightly shaking. Chocolate eyes followed the pine trees that quickly raced alongside the car. Could he easily open the door and jump out to avoid this awkward night? Was jumping out of a speeding car even _worth_ the hassle?

     “Can you please trust me?” Ross asked, his blue eyes shining from the reflective lights from the streets, making his cerulean orbs look like a bright starry sky. “I know you’re nervous but there’s no reason to be! Think of this as being pushed out of your comfort zone!”

     “But, I’m perfectly fine with where I am! I don’t mind being single and out of the mingling part!”

     “Don’t lie to me, Arin.” The rough tone from Ross’ voice surprised his counterpart. A quizzical look was flustering Arin’s face. What the hell happened just now?

     “...What do you mean? I’m not lying.”  _ Uh oh… Something doesn’t feel right…  _ Uneasiness slowly clouded Arin’s mind, a rising tide of questions and anxiety perplexing his already racing thoughts.

     “Arin, you can’t hide this from me.”

     ”Ross, ple-”

     “Hold on.” Ross interrupted. He pushed his hazards light button and started to pull over to the shoulder of the road. He placed his car in park and sat silently, his gaze stuck to the steering wheel. His eyes concentrated on something that looked interesting, but Arin knew that was his look when it came to choosing his words carefully.  “Look, Arin,” He began finally. His voice was almost an inaudible whisper, like a high school student trying to keep something a secret while class was in session. “I really want to do this for you.”

     “But...why?” The anxiety that once plagued Arin’s mind slowly subsided into complete nothingness. He worried this would be a chastising moment between two friends but was caught off guard by the placid murmurs. 

A soft sigh filled the reticent car. “Do you remember when we first met, Arin?” 

 

_      Well, this wasn’t what I expected…  _ “I do. Why?” Arin felt his body slack; when Ross caught him in a lie, the Australian artist would hide evil intentions that would include humiliation or a cruel joke. It was never in a way to hurt Arin, but that was how Ross showed his love and admiration for his friend. This turn of events threw Arin off. He didn’t have anything to hide, did he? He put his mind into overdrive, trying to recall anything that could spark this strange conversation but he sat there, dumbfounded. He didn’t know what was going on.

     “I remember how goofy you were.” Ross’ face was twisted with nostalgic remembrance, a gentle laugh emitting from his lips. “You were this disheveled kid who had these huge eyes filled with wicked humor but also cared for others besides yourself.” Soft eyes followed the cars that drove in semi-neat lines, their headlights repercussing the soft yellow sheen against the two still bodies. “You were friendly towards everyone and I respected that. Your humor was dark and almost borderline crazy, but you never meant any ill-harm towards others. While that was fine and dandy, I could tell you were struggling.”

     “With what?”

     “With yourself, Arin.”

 

     A chord was struck visibly through his body as if the words that echoed in his ears ricochet wildly in his chest, like a wild rubber ball. His glance moved nervously to look outside to avoid any eye contact that could give away what feelings were written across his face.

     “I thought we were going to a gay strip club, not having a weird remembrance...thing in the car…”

     “There’s a reason why I’m bringing this all up, dude. Ever since we were friends at a young age, it wasn’t until  _ this year  _ you were finally comfortable with yourself to let everyone know who you truly were.”

     “Ross, I was always comfortable with who I was and am. I never hid my feelings or emotions.”

     “You didn’t, but you never accepted them until now.” Soft hands gripped Arin’s leg. “You always thought it was all a joke and that you were just trying to be funny with these weird feelings and now you don’t have to anymore. These feelings you have are valid and I just want you to join the community that believes you are as valid as they are. I don’t want you to be afraid anymore; I know the world is cruel to the LGBTQ+ community, but I don’t want to fear anything. Please let me show you how beautiful it can be and how loving this group is to each other.”

     “Since when was this all a big deal to you?” A close mouthed whisper spoke in the night, lost in the bleak nothingness. This conversation felt almost too much; Arin wanted to escape the closed space of the car and run off. His chest tight, he fought away any tears that threatened to spill from his tired eyes. “Plus, I don’t think a strip club is the best way to connect with anyone.”

     “But it is!” Ross interjected. “It’s a great start to feel what it’s like to be surrounded by people who have a similar idealology like you! Yeah, you’ll see a bunch of swinging dicks and probably get hit on by everyone there because you are just the most attractive ma-”

     “Okay, Ross, you’re sidetracking...Just tell me what you want to tell me.”

     “You’re my friend and I want you to know that I support you. I just want you to be happy. Let me help you open up more and embrace this ideal community so you don’t feel isolated anymore.”

 

     All was still. Arin was in disbelief that not too long ago, his friend was teasing him, toying with his mind that they would share something intimate, then ended to a heartfelt conversation on the way to an explicit show. What a bizarre turn of events. Nothing was heard except the still heartbeats of one another.

     ”You have a weird way of conveying your emotions to me, Ross,” Arin finally laughed softly, his fingers nervously tangling themselves in his chestnut hair. “But, I do appreciate it. Thanks, man. I’m sorry if I came off really angry; I just didn’t expect...this...to happen.” He leaned over and let his arms engulf his friend’s frame, hugging tightly as if Ross would disappear if he let go.

     “No problem, Arin” was the reply before the embrace slowly fell, the car roared back to life and moved on the blacken road, continuing to their destination. With the radio playing softly, Ross gave a quick glance in Arin’s direction and smirked playfully. “So, you excited to see some dicks plastered everywhere?”

_      “Ross, oh my god!” _

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is chapter 3! I know I’m just draaaaagging this but I want the moment to be suspenseful!!!!!!!  
> Thanks so much for supporting my work and if you have a request, please go to:  
> I-choose-you-egobang

     Inside the club it was like dancing on the Northern Lights; beneath the dry-ice smoke swirled an array of blues, acid greens, hot pinks and gold. The music played over the dance floor as if it had fused with the bodies. Everyone gleamed with sweat and ecstasy, letting the music take over their being and soul, their voices singing and their smiles radiating.  
     “Arin, look at all these hotties just waiting for you!” Ross cupped his hands over his mouth, shouting over the generic techno music.  
     “I’m starting to question whether or not you are just bi-curious and wanted to come to a gay club and then used me as a way in!”  
     “Oh hush! I’m just trying to get you into the mood~” Ross took hold of his artist friend’s hand and pushed through the crowd of grinding bodies, his eyes glued to the bar on the other side. “You’ll feel better once you have some ‘daddy juice’ flowing in you!”  
     “I hope to God you mean alcohol…”

 

     The two friends sat down on the stools by the bar, the lights playfully bouncing off of the vintage looking brick. The table was a dark marble, shimmering against the white light that illuminated the different kinds of alcohol that were in line with one another on the adjacent wall. The bartender finished his previous tenant’s order before gliding to the artists. Like the serene midnight sky, his dark complexion was beautifully amplified with the many hues of colors, his dreadlocks in a half up-do, the rest falling down his broad shoulders. His gold, thin wired, circular glasses hung loosely on his face but didn’t distract Arin from his dazzling smile.  
     ”What’s your poison tonight, men?” His voice vibrated through his chest like sultry chocolate dipped strawberries. Arin couldn’t help but blush, suppressing a groan. The last thing he needed was to look like an extreme pervert on his first night out.  
     “I’ll have a Sangria.” Ross replied, placing his card down on the table for the gentleman to take. “And put his drinks on my card. I’ll keep a tab open.”  
     “Sure thing.” He grabbed the card and switched his gaze to Arin, both dark eyes interlocking with each other. “And for you, handsome?”  
     “Uh...u-ummm...I’ll just do a rum and coke…” His voice felt feeble and almost breakable; he was shocked he didn’t go into a full whisper. He never heard someone call him handsome, especially another man. It felt good.  _ Really  _ good.  
     “No problem. Coming right up.” The bartender turned around and started making the drinks the two friends requested. Arin’s eyes traveled up and down the stranger’s body, lingering on different body parts. The bartender was well built, most likely a regular at a gym. His body was beautifully crafted; sculptors would of used him as a reference for sure if he went into the art industry. The artist, himself, wondered if he drank enough tonight, would he have the courage to even ask if he was in the art business, especially still life paintings. Stains of red rose while his thoughts spiraled out of control from uncorrupt to salacious.  
     “Wow, Arin,” Ross bellowed over the extreme volumes of the music. “We are barely here and you’re already scoping out who is coming home with you!”  
     “N-No I’m not, you creep!” Arin felt his neck warm up, a mix of embarrassment and the hot air from all the bouncing, gleaming bodies. “Why do you have to be so mean with your jokes?”  
     “It’s out of love so relax. We are here to give you a good time, remember?” The Australian jokester tenderly gripped his counterpart’s tense shoulder.  
     “Here are both your drinks.”

 

     The deep vixenish voice pulled the American artist back in a trance, his eyes heavily fixated on the bartender’s eyes. They had a mischievous yet innocent look, as if he wanted to have a wild time but was too timid to initiate anything. Arin’s thoughts came flooding in, impure ideas of both of their bodies intertwined, hot and frantic kisses exchanged, the erotic sensation of satisfaction and pleasure connecting. His heart raced with anxiety, praying to any deity that would listen that this man across from him did not have any secret mind-reading powers.  
     “Thank you so much” were both replies of the friends. Arin gripped the cool glass, barely taking a sip while Ross was chugging his fruity concoction, like a fraternity brother shotgunning a beer to win a mere five dollars. With the glass empty, he pushed it out of the way from any danger of knocking it off the table, already asking for another. Arin was appalled by the wild display.  
     “Holy fuck, Ross! Pace yourself! Who is going to drive if both of us are drunk!?”  
     “Calm down, would ya? I want to drink with you but I’m not going to get hammered; I have set my limit for two, maybe three tonight. Besides, sangrias don’t push me over the edge.” An ominous smirk pulled forth. “Now if you want to do tequila shots-”  
     “Okay, we are done here.” Arin sputtered, the burn of the alcohol running smoothly down his throat. He shuddered at the aftertaste, then emitting a sigh. He scanned his surroundings, watching everyone have a great time, dancing, singing, laughing. Bodies were dressed on both sides of the spectrum, between minimal yet sparkly and casual street clothes of t-shirts and jeans. He couldn’t help but look down at his own attire, feeling almost embarrassed. Jeans and a shirt from an artist he commissioned not too long ago.  _I must look so childish to these people..._ __ _ ****_ **** **** _ ****_ **** ** __** __He thought to himself. Another small sip, another sigh, another night of him being conflicted with his own feelings and emotions. So badly he wanted to go out and join everyone, maybe mingle, maybe make a few friends. He turned the glass slowly in his hand, looking at the different color complexions that shimmered against the dark. _Was this truly a terrible idea for me to be here...?_

     “So, when you going out there?” Ross asked, now gingerly sipping his so-called second drink for the night. The sudden question yanked Arin from his sea of negativity. “You look like you are dying to get on the dance floor and mingle with people.”  
     “I don’t...I mean I can’t...errr...I’m not a great dancer and don’t know how…” His words tumbled out of his mouth like an uncontrollable rock slide. “I just don’t want to look like a fool...out there...ya know?” He wasn’t totally lying to his best friend but didn’t also want to seem like a complete downer. He was trying to have a great time, especially after Ross’ unforeseen speech about how much his counterpart cared.  
     “Arin, everyone is probably profoundly wasted. No one is going to judge on whether or not you can dance!”  
     “But what if they do? I’m still warming up to the idea of even  _ being here _ .”

     Ross was about to interject when his eye caught the fact that everyone was slowly finding a seat around the stage area, the dancing very minimal to none. Many of their eyes spoke of excitement, trying to be as close as they can to the mock-runway. The house lights were slowly being brought back to life, but not enough that they were fully lit. The music was no longer pounding on the two friend’s eardrums, but more of background music for idle chatter. People were gliding over to the bar, grabbing any last minute drinks before receding back to their designated spot.  
     “What is going on?” Ross asked the bartender, his eyes not leaving the bustling scene.  
     “It’s Stripper Night.” He replied, making more drinks for the people who sauntered over to the bar. “It’s a once a week ordeal where we have some of our performers show off.”

Arin’s heart dropped to his feet. A strip bar? Is that where they were? Was this part of Ross’ plan all along?  “Ross…!” Arin whispered harshly, his hand covering one side of his face as if he was telling a dark secret where the bartender would not hear. “What the hell? I thought we were just doing a club! I did _not_ agree to this!”  
     “Hey, I didn’t know this was going on!” Hands rose in a defensive pose. “I just looked for a club nearby and this came up!”  
     “Oh my god…” Arin moaned, his head resting on his arm that was outstretched with his drink in hand. “I can’t believe this is happening…”  
     “Have you been to one of our shows, handsome?” The bartender asked, leaning over the marble table. Arin lazily pulled his body up, already feeling lethargic. Not even the beautiful complexion of his stranger steadied his overactive mind.  
     “I haven’t, Mr…”  
     “You can call me Ansel.”  
     “What does that name mean…?”  
     “It means blessed.” His gold-rimmed glasses sparkled under the dim lights, making his eyes almost illuminate from the secondhand light refraction. His strong hands toyed with his loose dreads, flustered.  
      _Well damn I sure am blessed to be in the same room as you..._ “Ansel? I like it. It’s a strong name.” He replied, his lips trying to pull into a smile.  
     “How about you? Unless you like the nickname ‘handsome’.” Damn, this guy may seem very to himself, but his flirting was strong.   
     “A-Arin.” He stammered.  
     “And what does that name mean?”  
     “W-Well, your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea...”  
With the awkward silence filling the space between Ansel and Arin, the artist cleared his throat to ward off any suspicion of his voice cracking. “So...Stripper Night…” He continued, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
Ansel’s laugh pleasantly filled Arin’s ears, the sound as if he was joking with an old friend. God if this beautiful stranger continued this, Arin would be nothing but putty in his hands and that would be the end of it. “Well, Arin, I would love to explain more, but the show is going to start and I think you will understand this better if you experience it first hand.” With a seductive wink, Ansel striped off to the other side of the bar to collect all the last minute credit cards that were flailing, fueling the drunken fire.

     With that said, Arin turned around, his eyes watching the stage with curiosity, his lips gently pressed against the rim of his glass. 


End file.
